


And They Lived

by Dark_Sire



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon VI Targaryen and Jon Snow are Siblings, Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen Live, Ashara Dayne Deserves Better, Ashara Dayne Lives, BAMF Ashara Dayne, Elia Martell Deserves Better, Elia Martell Lives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Jon Snow Deserves Better, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Lyanna Stark Lives, Rhaegar Targaryen is a bitch, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Sire/pseuds/Dark_Sire
Summary: Ashara, Elia and Lyanna's love stories ended in horrible tragedies but their stories aren't over yet.
Relationships: Ashara Dayne/Elia Martell, Ashara Dayne/Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark, Ashara Dayne/Lyanna Stark, Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 30





	1. Goodbye

Ashara:

They rode hard towards the tower. She felt angry at herself for rescuing a person that had caused her friend so much pain but it was truly hard to not respond to the pleading letter Lyanna had written.

After Rhaegar fell on the Trident and the Sack of Kingslanding Lyanna had written a letter pleading her to help her make an escape against Robert Baratheon.

She was in half a mind to kill the wolf bitch herself. She was the reason 'My Elia' died she thought. Yes! It was 'Her Elia' Rhaegar never gave a shit about what happend to his delicate bride.

She was the one who comforted her when he all but threw her away for being unable to give him a Visenya.

It was her shoulder she cried on when he left them alone on dragonstone for the wolf girl.

She was the one who shushed her to sleep after she woke up screaming about Aerys burning her children alive.

No! Rhaegar had lost the right the moment he crowned that girl.

She still remembered that day Elia had locked herself in her chambers and had refused to eat anything.

* * *

Flashback:

She had later found her curled up against the window.

"He hates me" she whispered looking up her.

"He doesn't hate you," she said softly.

"He doesn't deserve you".

She looked at her and smiled softly which soon changed into a frown seeing the food.

"I'm not hungry," she said.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I won't eat"

"Unless you want me to get Oberyn and Rhaenys here you are going to eat"

At that Elia whined like a child knowing the great lengths Oberyn would go to to make her eat that piece of food.

She had had to practically feed her that day.

* * *

When she found out that the wolf girl was hiding in Dorne near Starfall. She was furious she had almost sent riders out to bring her head.

But when she received her raven saying she was pregnant she backed out she would gladly kill the wolf girl but the child was innocent of his parent's crimes and no child would be an orphan due to her doings.

In the end, she decided to ignore them whatever her fate she was not responsible for it.

A moon had passed since the and there were already stories of how they died they say one of the Lannister men bashed baby Aegon's head against a wall then he raped Elia with Aegon's blood still on his hand. Sweet Rhaenys was said to have been stabbed half-a-hundred times.

She wanted to avenge them but she had no means to do so. Dorne could not fight against the rest of the six kingdoms.

So she decided to do the only reasonable thing that came to her mind.

Join Them.

She stood up on the top of the Palestone tower overlooking the waters below.

She could hear the voice of her Mother and Father cursing her for being weak.

But she simply had nothing to live for anymore her best friend and her children were slaughtered in kings landing, Brandon stark who had agreed to marry her was dead and she even lost her only child.

She remembered the soft bundle that was placed in her hands after hours of pain.

Holding her precious little daughter in her arms cooing at her softly it was worth it.

She had woken up the next day to find her gone.

The birthing disease the maester had called it she called it the God's fucked up sense of humour.

She stood at the edge.

It will all be over soon I would meet my daughter and friend again she thought.

She slowly leaned forward.

As she slowly started losing balance her hand was harshly yanked back.

She fell on the floor.

She looked up ready to snap the person who stopped her from reaching peace.

SMACK.

The sound of the slap echoed throughout the tower.

She held her cheek as she looked up at the old castellan's face.

He looked beyond furious.

"You stupid girl your father and mother raised you all these years for you to throw yourself off a tower?" he screamed.

She looked down feeling like a little girl who made a mistake.

"I have nothing left to live for" she cried.

His face softened a bit "You do! You may not know it right now but everyone has a purpose to live for"

"You don't understand they were killed all of them Elia, Bran, Arthur, my daughter-"

"Then you will find another reason," he said picking her up.

That night he placed her in the guest chambers not before stripping the room bare removing anything she could use to harm herself he even removed the curtains and sheets so they couldn't be tied into a rope and also placed two guards outside her door making sure she stayed in her room and they checked in on her from time to time.

She understood why he did it but it was not needed for she was not planning to kill herself anytime soon.

Not with all the dreams, she was having.

First came her mother she shared a similar reaction to the castellan.

She bought her hand up and slapped her harshly then she bought her hand up again and slapped her again and again and again. When she finally stopped she slowly looked up at her they were streams of tears running down her mother's eyes.

She pulled her into a deep embrace which seemed to have lasted for hours.

Her mother slowly whispered in her ears as she woke up sweating.

Her words were engraved in her mind.

"Find your Purpose".

She thought on the words.

A knock on her door interrupted her. She slowly opened the door and peeked her head out.

The castellan was standing there. He smiled at her.

He was the castellan since even before she was born after her father and mother died and her brother joined the kingsguard he was the one who practically raised her after them.

She had an older brother but they never were really close.

"Are you well?" he asked.

"I am," she said not being able to meet his eyes.

He lifted her chin "It was a mistake! Promise me you will never make it again".

"I promise," she said wrapping him in a hug.

They pulled back and he looked at her.

"There was a rider from Kingslanding seeking audience with you".

"I'll meet him," she said instantly.

"You're sure? It is too soon" he said.

"I have to I can't stay in my room thinking about them," she said.

He nodded "You can meet him after supper".

* * *

She walked to the audience chamber. Inside the chambers, a man was waiting for her.

"My lady," he said handing her a letter.

"Who sent you".

"Ser Jamie Lannister"

The kingslayer many called him she called him the smart kingsguard.

"Do you have anything else?" she asked.

"No My Lady," he said bowing and exiting the room.

She broke the Lannister seal and opened the letter.

Inside it was the handwriting of a person she thought dead.

She read the letter over and over again making sure her mind was not deceiving her.

She walked straight to the castellan's solar and knocked.

He opened the door surprised to see her.

She held the letter up.

"What is that?" He asked.

"My purpose".

She told him what had happened in Kingslanding by Elia's own account.

"I have to go," she said.

"I can't stop you".

He walked towards her and clasped her shoulder.

"Remember the promise you made," he said.

She nodded.

* * *

She took ten guards with her when she found out that she was being guarded by the kingsguard.

She had no intention of fighting them but she would if they didn't see reason.

Elia would hate her for saving her but she couldn't let an innocent child die if she could help it.

They rounded up near a hill they could see that tower at the edge of it.


	2. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia seeks help from an untrustworthy person.

Before the sack

Elia:

She looked around her chamber Rhaenys had a hand on Aegon as both of them slept she was always protective of her little brother.

Seeing both of them sleep so peacefully almost made her forget about her current worries.

Their father had perished at the 'battle of the trident' as they called it. She didn't know what she felt for that man right now.

A part of her loathed him with every fibre of her being for running away for leaving her alone in such a situation.

Then there was a part of her who always sought his approval and love even though he constantly failed to provide either. Gods knew she hated this part of her more than anything but it was there nonetheless.

She glanced at Ser Jamie Lannister the king had kept two kingsguard close to him.

Ser Jamie and Ser Lewyn were not allowed to follow their prince into battle they were going to be used to keep Dorne and Westerland is check and brother Oberyn was forced to lead the Dornish spears.

She had no idea if he survived the battle but there was no news of his death so she was hopeful.

"Tell me Ser do you believe in love?" she asked.

She had no faith left in love why would she after she poured her heart out in her marriage with Rhaegar gave him two beautiful children and he left her to be with a girl he only met once and a girl who was barely a woman.

He looked surprised at the personal question "I do your grace".

"Do you love someone?"

"I do".

"Do you like being a kingsguard?" She asked.

He looked down not answering the question.

"This might be our last day" she insisted.

He looked up and there were tears in his eyes "When i was named to the kingsguard it was the proudest moment of my life".

She nodded.

"My father told me that they were just trying to use me against him but i refused to believe it they appreciate my skill with a blade i told him passionately".

"But later i found out that i was not chosen for my skill with a blade far from it i was chosen to keep Tywin Lannister in check to chop off my head and send it to him if he ever steps out of line".

She nodded knowing fully well what game Aerys had played.

"Why aren't you with her?"

He remained silent, not willing to answer the question.

"Your vows?" She asked.

"One of the many reasons your grace," he said.

There was a knock on the door.

Ser Jamie kept his hand on the pommel as he opened the door.

Her uncle and Varys hurriedly entered.

Her uncle pulled her into a corner.

"Did you find a way?" She asked.

"I did but it involves him, Elia"

She shook her head "Varys cannot be trusted".

"He is the only one except the Targaryens who knows about the secret passages".

"You have to trust him"

She nodded warily only a fool would trust the spider.

"Tywin Lannister is asking the gates to be opened for his army he says that he has come to the aid of his old friend," Varys said those dreadful words in his sweet voice.

"My Father loathes Aerys he would never help him," Jamie said.

"My point exactly he plans to betray the king once he is granted entrance to the city".

"We need to leave," Uncle Lewyn said.

"I can help you reach the shore through the secret passages from there you could take a ship," Varys said.

"I don't trust you," she said looking straight at Varys.

"That is the wisest thing you can do princess" he smiled.

She looked at her children they looked so innocent they deserved a life away from their father's mistakes.

She nodded.

"I can't get far enough before they noticed that I'm missing".

"I have it planned my lady," he said.

She nodded her uncle turned to Ser Jamie "Its time" he said.

Jamie nodded grimly before leaving the room to guard a mad king.

* * *

There was only one entrance to the secret passages in Maegor's holdfast that was in Aerys's chambers.

Luckily due to Aerys's paranoia of assassins, he kicked out the majority of royal guards from the holdfast and the throne room.

They were not a lot of guards luckily they thought Varys was still loyal to Aerys and followed his orders to avoid the mad king's anger.

They entered the room.

It smelled awfully like burnt flesh she looked around the room there was a contraption with green liquid in it and on the top of it, there were bodies of dead animals and severed human limbs.

"It helped him sleep at night" Varys answered her questioning gaze.

They heard the clanking of armour outside as all of them took cover.

The door slowly opened as a frightened Jamie Lannister entered.

They sighed in relief coming out of their hiding spots.

"He really is a monster," uncle Lewyn said looking at burnt limps.

"Was," Jamie Lannister said in a small voice.

Their eyes widened at his words.

"What happened?" Uncle asked.

"He ordered Rossart to light the wildfire caches underneath the city".

"There was no other choice 'Burn them all' he screamed," Jamie said with a haunted look.

"We need to leave My Queen," Varys said in a worried tone.

'Queen'.

She was a Queen now...or Queen mother...or Queen regent until Aegon comes of age.

He would never come of age if they didn't leave this wretched city.

She nodded following Varys into the passages.

* * *

They followed the spider for the next twenty minutes.

"If i don't leave these passages you know Ser Jamie and Ser Lewyn will be happy to kill you".

She wanted him to know he was not leaving alive if he betrayed them.

He tittered at that "I would expect nothing less from the sister of the Red Viper".

"I am a viper myself i could kill you myself don't forget that," she said clutching the dagger she carried ever since she left Dorne.

"There is no need for that My Queen," he said turning around the corner to a big hall.

"What is this?" She asked.

"It was used for storing additional goods during the long winters Aerys turned it into a torture hall when the dungeons weren't enough".

That explained the rotting smell of blood and burnt flesh.

They walked across the said torture hall it was completely dark except the torches they had it was good for them for one would not want to see where the smell was coming from.

They reached a long set of stairs there was light at the end of it.

She did not get her hopes up just yet she would not until the sleeping boy and girl in her arms were safe.

They reached at the end.

It was a small exit hidden between the rock. There was a small boat resting by the shore.

She gently laid Aegon and Rhaenys on the boat her uncle pushed it into the waters.

"Are you going to join us?" She asked the young knight.

"My father wouldn't hurt me," he said.

She took him to a corner while Varys helped her uncle.

"Promise me you will take this to your grave".

"No one will ever know of your survival this i vow to you My Queen"

"And make sure others will too," she said looking at Varys.

The Knight of the Kingsguard nodded grimly at that.

Varys did help her but she would not risk her children's life on a spider's word.

"Good...I cannot solve all your problems but i will the one i can".

Stepping back "Kneel," she said.

"My Queen-"

"Kneel" this time it was a command.

He knelt.

"In the name of Aegon of House Targaryen sixth of his name king of the Andals the Rhoynar and the First men Lord of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm I Elia of House Martell Targaryen Queen regent of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm free you from your sworn oath to the kingsguard".

"Rise Lord Jamie of House Lannister The heir to Casterly Rock".

He stood up.

They nodded at each other as she boarded the boat.

"Will, you ever come back?" He asked.

She knew the answer to that but the young Lord had a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I don't know" she replied.

* * *

Jamie:

He watched as Queen Elia and his brother...former brother disappeared in distance.

Varys was standing in front of him looking at distant waters.

"She ordered you?" Varys asked without the common playful tone he often used.

"She did".

"Many people underestimated her," he said still looking at the waves crashing against the rocks.

"And those people are dead now," he said thrusting his sword into the eunuch's heart.

Any sound the eunuch wanted to make was muffled as the blood entered his mouth.

He dragged to the body and managed to throw it in the waters the spider was definitely heavier than he looked not that he ever looked thin.

He rushed back to the throne room.

No one seemed to have noticed the king's death.

He looked at the body there was much more blood this time.

' I would be reborn as a dragon' he had said.

He unsheathed his sword and stabbed the dead king in the heart.

"You will never be reborn as a dragon you are dead you will stay dead" he whispered trying to reassure himself.

His father's men would be here any minute.

He sat on the Iron throne it was oddly uncomfortable it was as if he wasn't meant to sit here.

He looked at his body again reassuring himself that he was dead.

The massive doors of the throne room opened but it wasn't the people he hoped to see.

Instead of the Golden Lion, there were Direwolfs on their sigil.

A man who he assumed was the leader stepped forward.

He looked at the dead king's body with disappointment in his eyes.

"Kingslayer" one of the men muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Jamie reaching the throne room without anyone noticing is unrealistic but i wanted the story to follow the cannon.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome and if you have any suggestions use the comments.
> 
> Up next:
> 
> A star rescues a wolf.


	3. Belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashara arrives at her destination. Arthur chooses his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at this fic the next update will be sooner.

Ashara:

Her small retinue of the Dayne guards rode towards the tower.

The tower stood at the base of a huge chunk of rock with its stairs being carved in the rock itself. 

She could slowly make out the people standing at the base covering the entrance. 

The kingsguard...or what was left of it.

The knights still looked fearsome but their appearance was not that of the Kingsguard.

A dirt-covered breastplate showed itself instead of the shiny one she was so used to seeing.

It didn't look like they had a pleasant year.

As they got closer she could make out their faces.

The first one was the white bull Ser Gerold Hightower who looked much older then his old age the second was Ser Oswell Whent of the kingsguard who stood tall wearing his black bat's helmet and the last one was a face she thought she'd never get to see again.

It was her brother Ser Arthur Dayne the sword of the morning. When Rhaegar ran away with Lyanna he took Arthur and Oswell with him and when he returned without them she thought she would never get to see him again but here he was.

As they got closer the knights stood up blocking their way.

"Why isn't the kingsguard guarding the King?" She asked.

They looked at her for a few seconds identifying her. Her plan could work out if Rhaegar wasn't stupid and didn't marry the wolf girl.

"We are," Ser Gerold said stepping forward.

No, it couldn't be.

"Who is your king?" She inquired.

"King Aegon," Oswell answered simply.

She frowned at that Aegon was with Elia.

"Son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lady Lyanna Stark" he added seeing her face.

So it was a boy...named Aegon.

She seethed at that how dare she. She calmed herself there was no Targaryen in the name.

"Were they married?"

The knights glanced at each other as if passing the question to each other.

Finally, Arthur came forward "Prince Rhaegar annulled his marriage to Princess Elia but the high septon refused to accept his match with Lady Lyanna".

A smart man she thought. Elia marriage being annulled was good for her if she didn't wish Aegon for the throne.

"Then your king is nought but a bastard," she said.

They looked like they wanted to argue but it was the truth.

"The real king is Viserys Targaryen Third of his name".

Ser Gerold looked up hopefully at that "Viserys? He lives?"

"King Viserys and Princess Daenerys were smuggled across the narrow sea by Targaryen loyalists," she said emphasizing the word king.

"Da-Daenerys?" Ser Gerold asked again in a shaky voice.

"Queen Rhaella died giving birth to her" she responded.

Ser Gerold looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Can i see her?" She asked not wasting time.

"If you hurt-"

"You think I've come all this way to hurt a child?" She asked.

He nodded she moved forward ordering her guards to make camp.

She walked towards the entrance as Arthur followed her.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"You know why I will not let you gamble with a child's life" she responded in the coldest tone she could manage.

"You can't take her away from here we've vowed to Rhaegar to keep her safe".

She kept walking not replying.

"I know you loved Brandon but you can't-".

She snapped "Don't tell what I can't do Arthur you were a Dornishman and you still betrayed Elia when you helped Rhaegar flee with his northern paramour" she spat losing her temper as Bran's name was mentioned.

He looked at the ground guilt flooding his eyes.

She stopped seeing him and almost told him the truth of the sack.

No, it would cause more problems than it would solve. It was Elia's secret to reveal not hers.

She steeled herself as she moved forward towards the tower leaving Arthur to his guilt.  
_________________

Arthur:

He walked back to his brothers desperately looking for a solution in which he wouldn't have to face off against his own sister.

"We shouldn't have let her go," Oswell said to Gerold.

"And what would you have done with her?" he asked hotly.

"Rhaegar commanded us to protect her or have you forgotten your vow Arthur?" Oswell asked gazing over him angrily.

"I have not forgotten anything but our kingsguard vows come first," he said.

"We have to protect the King," he said again.

"The boy is our King," Oswell said.

"He's not Rhaegar never married Lyanna" Gerold joined in breaking out of the thoughts in his head.

"Rhaegar told us of the prophecy the dragon must have three heads he said" Oswell insisted.

"Yes the dragon must have three heads but his two heads are dead Aegon and Rhaenys are dead he told us that Visenya would be the third head but it's a boy," he said the familiar guilt of leaving Elia crept back.

"Maybe Rhaegar was wrong for once" it hurt him to say those words Rhaegar was the closest friend he ever had. Hell, he would forfeit his life in a heartbeat if Rhaegar could live but Rhargar was dead and Ashara wasn't.

"Arthur is right we cant follow prophecies anymore Aerys is dead, Rhaegar is dead and Aegon is dead we have to protect Viserys he is the true heir to the Iron throne," Ser Gerold said.

Oswell looked over them incredulously not understanding their lack of trust in Rhaegar.

"We vowed to protect her" Oswell sighed looking dusty ground losing all his anger after looking at his brother's determined faces.

"Ashara will protect her she had something with Brandon Stark," he said.

Oswell remained stiffened looking at the ground before looking up and giving them a short nod and walking off.

He exchanged a short look with Gerold before the Lord commander started back to the tower.

He walked back and adjusted himself against the rock at the base of the tower unsheathing his great sword darker than any valyrian steel blade. The star-steeled sword reflected the red hue forming over the red mountains as the sound of him whetting his sword echoed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, they aren't married which i think should have been canon because they just wasted the plot of Jon being a Targ.
> 
> It's funny how i wrote three stories in each of them i have a different view on Rhaegar in the first one he is a good guy, in the second one he's a bitch but he did something right and this is the third where he is just a bitch.
> 
> Sorry if there are any Rhaegar fans but he was a piece of shit to leave Elia.
> 
> The next update would be Sunshine.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome and if you have any suggestions use the comments.
> 
> I just realized how terrible my writing is.....Nwm, ignore me I'm just on my self-pity mode.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome.


End file.
